vgwffandomcom-20200214-history
VGWF
What is the VGWF? The Video Game Wrestling Federation is a professional wrestling promotion that runs on twitch.tv, made using the PS3 version of the game WWE '13. Inspired by VGCW, the VGWF features dozens of video game characters, both classic and modern, facing each other in the ring for the chance to earn one of the VGWF's championship titles... or, sometimes, just to get their hands on each other. What makes the VGWF different? When we set out to make the VGWF, our foremost thought was that we didn't want to be a carbon copy of VGCW or any of the other similar federations, such as Luchadores Sans Frontieres. We wanted to provide viewers with a unique experience. We have two primary methods of achieveing this: the first is that all of our shows are pretaped. We record gameplay footage and then splice it together using video editing software into the show that you watch. This vastly improves our ability to present compelling plot scenes; without the scourge of loading times upwards of one minute per scene, story cutscenes in the VGWF unfold at a rapid, organic pace, and we can even stitch together different story scenes to present you with different scenarios and combinations of shots than anyone else in the field. In addition, pretaping allows us to ensure that the dreaded THQuality never negatively impacts your viewing experience. The PS3 will never freeze mid-show; a match will never end in an abrupt disqualification when someone's tag partner gets stuck inside the ring; et cetera. Pretaping allows us to ensure you get the best possible match quality the game's AI can produce, every single time. The second thing we've done is that we have our own custom commentary and ring announcer. In our opinion, having commentary that isn't canned generic dialogue vastly improves the viewing experience... not to mention letting us touch on subtler plot points and communicate secondary story and setting information. So how do I watch it? Simple! The VGWF airs its weekly show, Saturday Night Fight, every Saturday night (go figure) at 7:00 PM EST, at twitch.tv/captainepix. Each SNF runs for about two hours; due to our inability to control exact match length, sometimes they run a little short, and sometimes they run a little long, but you can always expect'' ''to be watching for a two hour stretch. (We think having a schedule is very important,to a show like this.) There is one exception; about once a month, we run what we call a Supercard, an event roughly analogous to the pay-per-view events of real world professional wrestling. These serve as climaxes to our stories, and they typically feature higher stakes and more dramatic matches. These shows run on Thursday, at 8 PM EST, and due to the climactic nature can run as long as two and a half or even three hours. Supercards are always announced two to three weeks before they are scheduled to run. If you miss a broadcast - or are a new viewer and want to go back and watch our archived productions - the complete run is archived at our YouTube channel. Every show goes up on YouTube the moment it finishes streaming, without delay (barring technical difficulties.)